Foi Você
by KnightHiryuu
Summary: Lembranças trazem à tona sentimentos, e responsabilidades que devemos assumir.


_**Naruto**_

_**Foi Você**_

_Ele ainda não sabia o que sentir. Por um lado, estava feliz pelo fim da Guerra, e pelo amigo mostrar-se arrependido e estar de volta a Konoha. Por outro, sabia da dor que muitos sentiam pela perda de seus entes queridos, dor que ele mesmo sentiu quando Hiruzen e Jiraiya morreram, e não achava certo sentir alegria._

_Ouvir mães, pais, esposas, filhos, discursando no Monumento dos Heróis, expondo sua tristeza mas, ao mesmo tempo, seu alívio pelo fim da Guerra e da perspectiva de paz, apesar da dor da perda continuar lá, consolou-o e ele pode, aos poucos, voltar a sorrir._

_Mas ele ainda não podia sorrir como antes, não enquanto ele não visse uma pessoa em especial sorrir..._

_Mas por que parecia tão difícil ir falar com ela? Por que era mais fácil para ele enfrentar um inimigo mais poderoso, lançar-se à batalha mesmo sabendo que poderia morrer, do que falar com ela?_

_E foi em uma tarde, durante a qual ele procurava fugir das pessoas e ficar só com esses pensamentos, que tudo aconteceu..._

_O movimento na Vila era intenso. Os melhores marceneiros e construtores das Cinco Nações, bem como centenas de voluntários, haviam vindo ajudar na reconstrução de Konoha. Muito já havia sido reconstruído durante o tempo que ficaram fora, na Guerra, mas muito ainda havia por ser feito._

_O jovem loiro sentia-se sufocado. Não pelas pessoas o olharem, agora, com respeito e admiração ao invés de medo e ódio, mas porque ele próprio estar pensando em muitas coisas. Ele, Tsunade e o Conselho discutiam quase diariamente sobre os rumos da reconstrução, e das atitudes a tomar quando tudo estivesse pronto. Apesar de ser seu sonho, ele ainda não se sentia preparado ao ver a responsabilidade que teria em seus ombros dentro de alguns anos._

_Como quase todos os dias, após ajudar na reconstrução, conversar com seus amigos e comer seu rámen no Ichiraku, Naruto seguiu para o Monte Hokage. Rapidamente escalou o mesmo, descendo pela encosta do outro lado e seguindo ao sul pelo curso do rio que lá passava. Seguiu por um pequeno afluente do mesmo e, algumas centenas de metros depois, chegou ao seu "refúgio": um lago cristalino totalmente cercado pelas árvores, onde o pequeno riacho nascia._

_Era lá que ele, desde criança, ia quando precisava pensar ou se afastar dos olhares de ódio da Vila. Não que ultimamente ainda o olhassem assim, mas ele ia seguidamente lá, para pensar. E, dessa vez, algo que Tsunade havia lhe dito, horas atrás, martelava em sua mente..._

_- "Você pode não estar preparado, Naruto, mas você já não é nenhuma criança e deve começar a aceitar as responsabilidades de um adulto!" – ela lhe dissera, quando ele reclamara, pela milésima vez, das reuniões com o Conselho._

_Olhando as calmas e límpidas águas do lago, ele pensou – e ele mesmo sabia o quanto isso era difícil pra ele! – sobre as palavras da Godaime._

_- "Responsabilidades. Baa-chan tem razão, eu tenho que começar a aceitar que já sou adulto." – e, levantando-se e sorrindo para o sol que marcava, no céu, a metade da tarde, pensou ainda – "E vou começar isso hoje ainda!"_

_Fazendo rapidamente o caminho de volta, logo o ninja hiperativo estava no Monte Hokage, sobre a face esculpida daquele que ele sempre admirara e que podia, agora, chamar de pai. Ficando imóvel por um minuto, logo suas pálpebras assumiram um tom laranja escuro, e, entrando em Modo Sennin, ele passou a esquadrinhar a Vila lá embaixo, procurando por um chakra em particular. Não pode evitar de sorrir quando o localizou e, no instante que abriu os olhos, desapareceu._

_A jovem de longos cabelos negro-azulados seguia com sua irmã mais nova, de cabelos castanhos, ambas carregando os mapas pedidos para a reunião do Clã com a Hokage. Ambas seguiam conversando e rindo, algo impensável alguns anos atrás quando ambas "disputavam" a preferência do pai._

_A Hyuuga mais jovem parecia divertir-se contando da missão que tivera no dia anterior, na qual fora até a cidade vizinha solicitar suprimentos em nome da Hokage. Sua irmã, que ela passara a admirar pela força e coragem demonstradas desde que enfrentara Pain durante a destruição de Konoha, a escutava com atenção e um sorriso no rosto._

_- Aaaah! – ambas exclamaram, surpresas, quando um raio laranja passara entre elas, levantando uma nuvem de poeira um pouco mais à frente._

_- Desculpe se as assustei. – ambas ouviram, do par de olhos azuis que surgiu conforme a poeira foi baixando._

_- N-Naruto-kun! – exclamou Hinata, ao ver que era o loiro que estava à sua frente._

_- Só podia ser você, chegando desse jeito! – reclamou Hanabi do jeito sempre espalhafatoso que ele sempre surgia._

_- Fazer o quê, eu sou assim! – riu Naruto, aproximando-se das duas. – Hanabi, posso roubar sua irmã por alguns minutos? _

_- Ora, mas é claro! – a jovem respondeu, pegando os mapas que Hinata carregava enquanto a mesma apenas corava – Apenas deixe-a em casa antes da meia-noite. – ela emendou, piscando um dos olhos perolados para a irmã._

_- Não se preocupe quanto a isso. – o loiro respondeu com um sorriso, e continuou, enquanto estendia uma mão para Hinata – Vamos?_

_- C-Claro... – respondeu Hinata, ainda atônita, após alguns segundos._

_- "Será que agora vai?" – pensou sorrindo a jovem Hyuuga, quando, ao sua irmã dar a mão a Naruto, ambos sumiram num raio laranja._

_Em um piscar de olhos, os dois surgiram no topo do Monte Hokage._

_- Acho melhor irmos andando a partir daqui. – disse Naruto, liberando o chakra da Natureza que havia absorvido e saindo do Modo Sennin._

_- A-Aonde vamos? – a morena perguntou, surpresa por ver onde estavam._

_- Quero te mostrar um lugar especial. Vamos?_

_- C-Claro. – ela respondeu._

_Enquanto desciam a encosta do monte e seguiam o rio, a jovem ia pensando onde ele a estaria levando, ao mesmo tempo nervosa pela presença do loiro e feliz pela companhia dele._

_Logo chegaram ao pequeno afluente e, após alguns minutos de caminhada, Naruto parou._

_- Agora é surpresa, não vale olhar. – ele disse, enquanto tapava com as mãos os olhos da Hyuuga, nervosa e esforçando-se para não desmaiar pelo toque repentino dele, e seguiam juntos, lentamente, por mais alguns metros._

_- Pode olhar agora. – ele disse, enquanto destapava os olhos da morena._

_- N-Naruto-kun... É... É lindo... – Hinata exclamou, vendo-se à beira de um lago límpido, em uma clareira calma e serena._

_- Este é um lugar especial pra mim. – O loiro começou a contar, sentando-se na grama e pedindo que a jovem sentasse ao seu lado – Descobri esse lago quando criança, e muitas vezes vim aqui quando precisava escapar dos olhares de Konoha..._

_A jovem sentiu uma pontada no coração, ao lembrar-se de como Naruto fora rejeitado quando criança._

_- ... e quando preciso pensar. – continuou Naruto - Eu fico aqui sentado, olhando para essas águas, e isso me acalma._

_- É-É realmente m-muito lindo aqui, dá pra sentir uma grande paz aqui._

_- Sim. – ele sorri e olha para ela – E eu queria dividir isso com você._

_- A-Arigatou, Naruto-kun. – ela agradece, corando de felicidade pelo loiro estar dividindo algo de tão importante com ela._

_Ambos ficam observando as águas do lago, em silêncio, enquanto o sol desce e as sombras atingem os dois. Logo as estrelas começam a aparecer no céu._

_- Sabe o que a baa-chan me disse hoje? – Naruto pergunta, de súbito._

_- A G-Godaime? O que? – a jovem pergunta._

_- Que eu não sou mais criança. – e, abrindo um enorme sorriso, ele continua – Apesar de isso ser algo bem óbvio, eu não havia parado pra pensar nisso._

_Sem entender sobre o que Naruto está falando, Hinata apenas o observa e escuta._

_- Responsabilidades. Começar a aceitar que eu sou um adulto. Bem, quase... – ri Naruto, coçando a nuca e encarando o chão._

_- Sabe o que eu percebi, quando vim antes aqui pensar? – o loiro pergunta, num tom sério, olhando para o lago a sua frente._

_- O q-que, Naruto-kun?_

_Naruto não responde, mas levanta-se e, estendendo a mão, ajuda Hinata a levantar-se. De frente pra ela, ainda segurando as pequenas mãos da kunoichi entre as suas, ele começa:_

_- Na luta com Pain..._

_Já corada pelo loiro estar segurando suas mãos, Hinata cora ainda mais enquanto o loiro fala daquele dia, que parecia tão distante mas ao mesmo tempo tão atual no coração dela..._

_- ... eu não consegui acreditar no que você me disse._

_- P-Por que n-não? – ela pergunta, surpresa._

_- S-Sim, eu sei, você não iria ter feito aquilo se não fosse verdade. Mas eu não conseguia acreditar que, dentre todas as pessoas, você iria gostar de mim. Você sempre foi tão doce, tão pura, tão... tão perfeita... e eu... sempre fui um... um trapalhão, um idiota, um... um perdedor..._

_- V-Você nunca foi um perdedor, N-Naruto-kun! – Hinata apressa-se em corrigi-lo._

_- Talvez não pra você. M-Mas era como eu sempre me sentia, Hinata._

_- N-Naruto-kun..._

_- Desde... desde aquele dia... eu comecei a pensar... E eu nunca fui muito bom nisso... – ri o loiro – V-Você... você ainda sente... sente isso p-por mim? – ele enfim pergunta, encabulado._

_Mais vermelha que um tomate, e, conseguindo forças sabe-se lá de onde pra não desmaiar, a jovem de olhos perolados responde, após um longo tempo, em um murmúrio:_

_- E-E-Eu s-sempre v... sempre v-vou te a-amar, Naruto-kun..._

_Mal Hinata terminou de murmurar essas palavras e Naruto abraçou-a. Um longo, quente e silencioso abraço. Por fim ele começa a falar:_

_- E-Eu sempre achei que amasse a Sakura... Mas foi você que sempre me observava quando éramos crianças. Foi você que sempre foi gentil comigo quando todos me evitavam. Foi você que me fez abrir meu coração pela primeira vez, no dia que lutei com Neji. Foi você que sempre me alegrava quando eu estava deprimido, com seu sorriso e seu jeito meigo. Foi você que sempre me apoiou e acreditou em mim, quando nem eu mesmo acreditava. Foi você e seu apoio que me deram forças quando fomos atrás de Sasuke. Foi você que quase morreu tentando me proteger naquela luta contra Pain, o que me doeu tanto a ponto de me fazer deixar a Kyuubi me dominar._

_Naruto solta Hinata e, enquanto ambos se olham por um instante, vendo a alma um do outro refletida nos olhos cheios de lágrimas, ele continua..._

_- Foi você a primeira pessoa a dizer que me amava... – e, enquanto termina de dizer isso, o loiro a beija, e ela, a princípio surpresa, por fim rende-se à paixão e se entrega, retribuindo o beijo._

_- Eu te amo, Naruto-kun... – ela murmura, quando enfim eles separam os lábios._

_Naruto a abraça novamente, e murmura docemente no ouvido da Hyuuga:_

_- Foi você que fez meu coração saber o que é o amor..._


End file.
